Moka's Human Story
by jakethedog1202
Summary: In this alternate reality, Moka is a confused human sent the The Youkai Academy. Tsukune, the vampire and Moka's protector. What will happen when the roll of human and vampire have been switched? Read and see... Rated M for future mature scenes. NOT ONLY LEMONS, BUT LIMES! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? I DON'T KNOW YET... SO WAIT AND FIND OUT! I don't own R V
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay well took down my other R+V Story because of some accusations that i stole another undisclosed authors ideas. So I, along with the help of Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka will be telling quite a different story... Isnt that right mister Aono?

Tsukune: Yerp.

Me: Alright so do you wanna do the disclaimer and ill do the short summary or vice versa?

Tsukune: I'll do the disclaimer, you do the short summary.

Me: Ok then you first.

Tsukune: Ok, Jakethedog1202, although thats a mouthful so just call her Jordan, does not own Rosario+Vampire or Any of the people in it he just owns the right to fuck with our lives (Me: Hehehehehe...), only the OC's and the story.

Me: Not bad, ok so basically this story is about an alternate universe where Tsukune here is vampire and Mizz Akashiya,

Moka: Hello everyone!

Me: ... Mizz Akashiya is the mixed up and confused human who still (get this) drags Tsukune around everywhere! And for all you Kurumu, Yukari, or Mizore fans out there, dont worry they'll be in the story too.

Tsukune: OH QUIT TALKING AND START THE STORY ALREADY OR WOULD YOU PREFER TO LEARN YOUR PLACE?!

Me: OK OK OK OK OK OK! Jeez... Here's the story folks!

Chapter 1: A New Dawn

"Jeez i gotta whole year stuck with nothin but girls!" Mizuki Takamashi called out. It was the end of Junior high and Moka Akashiya, 15, was with a few of her friends. "Yeah well you got it easy! I have a 1 hour commute to my school." Rina Nadaka said sluggishly. "Yeah but your school is full of cute guys!" Mizuki said eying her. "That's at least worth it right Moka?" Ria Kenshii said giving Moka a playful tap on the shoulder. "I-I dont really know..." Moka stuttered "Ria! Drop it!" Mizuki half screamed/whispered. "Oh right, well dont worry Moka, im sure you'll pass the entrance exams next year!" Ria said with a half hearted smile. They all tried to give her reassuring comments, but to no avail. "Let's go to the mall!" Rina said Mizuki and Ria, Leaving Moka to stand there all by herself...

One Week Later At The Akashiya Residence...

"Moka! Moka! Come in here quick!" Called Moka's mother. "What's wrong mom?" Moka called to her mom. "Oh look what you're amazing father found!" told her daughter handing her a yellow packet labeled "Information For New Students" "Wait a minute dad where did you get this?" Moka eyed her father suspiciously. "Well you're old man here found it after a priest dropped it." "YOU WHAT?!" Moka cried. "Oh my baby girl doesn't have to wait till next year to go to high school!" said happily as she and her husband danced around their living room.

To The Present...

"Haaaaa... Dad... why would you do this to me?" Moka sighed. A silence continued for a while until it was broken by the bus driver. "Hey, you new to youkai academy?" He asked, glowing eyes gleaming in the rear view mirror. "Uh, yeah this is my first year." she responded. "You better watch your back kid, Youkai academy isn't you're average high school... it's a pretty creepy ass place." He said as she recieved a phone call. "Hey Komuro." Moka said to the male who had been like an older brother to her. " Hey Moka. so I hear you're going to Youkai Academy?" "Yeah?" Moka responded. "So I did a little research on you're New school, and you should know that-*BOOPBOOPBOOP*" The line suddenly cut off. "Komuro? Komuro?" Moka said to the dead receiver. "We're here..." The bus driver said. "What? Hey how come their's no signa-" but he was already gone...

In The Headmaster Of Youkai Academy's Office...

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" Tsukune Aono ( Yes Sealed ) said as he poked in his head. "Ahh, Yes I did request an audience with you. Please come in and sit." The Headmaster said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. "How may I help you sir?" Tsukune asked politely. "Well as you may know, we see getting a New female student today and she does not know her way around campus, so I would like you, being the least perverted (*Cough notgonnalast Cough*) of my male students, to-" He was cut off by Tsukune "To show her around the school, im on it." "Wait! Give her this! its the key to her dorm. Be sure to give it to her." He tossed the key to him."Okay" said Tsukune as he was already running towards his bike...

In The Dark Forrest...

Moka was walking through a forest filled with nothing but tombstones covered in webs and dead trees all around her. In the distance a small but repeating sound like the flapping of wings coming closer by the minute as the dark forest began to envelop her in it's dark, dull hue... "Its so creepy here..." Moka said to herself. In the distance she could hear a noise getting closer until she suddenly looked up and saw a little ball shaped bat. "Its just me! A bat! Weeeee!l Its cried. "Oh... just a bat..." She calmly said. "WAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! LOOK OUT!" A Male voice called to her. Tsukune was able to steer to the point where he only nicked her on the cheek. He however went flying away. when he got up he only had a couple if scratches and a few bruises. but the girl was bleeding from her cheek. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you with that!" He said reaching over to clean her cut with his handkerchief. "Oh... That smell..." He said, a dreamy look in his eyes. "It's... so delicious..." He said cupping her face in his hands. "I'm sorry I can't help myself... because...I'm a vampire!" And with that he bit her neck and let out a soft moan of pleasure. "WAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She said startled. "Oh im sorry its just that being a vampire and all its just really hard to control myself around such a delicious smell." He said blushing. *A vampire? But getting bit didn't hurt... TWILIGHT IS A BUNCH OF SHIT!* (reference anyone?) "Well i suppose you're the first person ill meet here we can become friends?" Moka said staring down and blushing. "Wait you wanna be friends with me?" Tsukune said surprised. "Yeah why is that such a big deal?" Well its just that... I dont really have any friends here even though i've already been here a week." "Tsukune sighed sadly. "Well don't worry any more! I'll be your friend!" Moka said assuredly. "Woohoo! I've finally made a friend!" Tsukune shouted with joy. " Oh right my name is Tsukune Aono." He said smiling. "Mine is Moka Akashiya." she said returning his smile. *Im starting to like him already!* she thought to herself. She entangled her arms around him and he looked at her in surprise. "Please take care of me!" she said. Tsukune turned around blushing and explained to her that the headmaster originally sent him to show her around the campus. She smiled at him and clasped his arm more tightly not phased by him being a vampire. They began to wonder around as Tsukune explained various places and rooms of the Academy. eventually they came up to the girls dorm. "Thanks for showing me around" she said. "No problem, oh and here, the headmaster told me to give you this." he said handing her a key with the number 105 written on it. "Thanks... Tsukune..." She said intently staring at him, her face flushedflushed. She quickly raised her face to his and planted a kiss on his cheek. His face was (get this) blood red as she ran to the dorm and waived at him. He waved back and headed towards his class, but instead decided to take a detour and grab a quick can of tomato juice. He sat down and began to drink as his mind wandered to the memory of the kiss she gave him. *She tasted reeaally good. A bit too good. I might actually get addicted to drinking her blood... If she lets me that is, i cant ruin it by draining her blood everyday. She so nice and pretty though... She might be the only friend i'll have for a while... might as well make her happy as I possibly can!* He thought. As he continued to suck down his can o' tomato juice, he noticed no more was flowing out. He soon realized that he had already drained the can some time ago. *DON DON DAN DON...* The bell began to ring as Tsukune got up and headed towards his English class. Taught by none than Miss Shizuka Nekonome. Tsukune sat down as she began taking roll. He heard his named called and said "Here" as she continued on. Finally after she finished she made an announcement. "Class we have a new student joining us today!" She looked to the door. "Come in! meow." she said as the doors slid open and a pink haired beauty stepped in. "Hello! My name is Moka Akashiya..." she began as her eyes caught Tsukune's. "Tsukune!" she cried as she jumped on to him and clutched him tightly. *We're in the same class?! This is amazing!* he called out mentally as he notices the death glares he was getting from many of the other students. "Something tells me that this isn't going to end well..." And with that Moka took the empty seat in front of him as the class began...

A/N: Well that was chapter one! Interesting already ain't it? well im going to try to lean more the manga story line but i will also follow some points of the anime. But not going to just re-write it in story form. so dont worry. oh yeah Moka and Tsukune would be here but they're out gettin ice cream. They just left me here and said "Finish writing the chapter. so im gonna go see if i can catch up.

Jordan sayin PEACE!


	2. bad news

Hello all, my name is Matt, and I am a very close friend of Jordan's. As you may have been noticing it's been at least a month since he last posted. I would like to inform you that this is not some sort of writers block, or anything of the sort. Jordan, unfortunately, is in the hospital going through intensive treatment for a very serious injury, which he has asked me to keep disclosed. He is not doing very well and doctors are doing all that they can, but his chances of recovery are slim. He has asked me to deliver this message to you, his loyal readers. Jordan will not be able to write for at least 1-month, as that is when his arms will be recovering. However this is not just a case of a pair of broken limbs, but as I have earlier stated I will not disclose what has happened as he wishes to tell you himself. He is, however able to talk as of 4 days ago, that is how I was able to get his info to tell you. He thanks all of you for staying loyal and wishes you all the best. Also, if he does not recover at least his arms, within 2 months, or if he asks, I will be taking over his stories until he is recovered enough to do so himself.

Thank you,

Matt


	3. Moar Bad News

Hello all, Matt once again. Well, I have come to deliver more news on Jordan'sCondition. Unfortunately I come baring ever worse news... He had a Heart before you go asking, "What does he have that he's having heart attacks?"Well after intensive treatment, calming the rest of his family and his  
girlfriend of 3 years down, he told me that he wasn't going to be leaving thehospital for a while. After the smaller things started coming to his attention  
he remembered all of you. He told me to deliver the message, that I will betaking up his mantle until he is ready to return. In the next chapter post I will contain a sample of my work, he has asked me to do this to ensure your satisfaction with this outcome, so please tell me what you think in the reviews, or send a PM if it's more personal. Thanks to all!

-Cheers!  
Matt


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's the sample of my writing, hope you all enjoy!

The chill of the autumn morning breeze blew through the Youkai Academy, sending  
the mosh pit of multi-coloured leaves flying about. As she walked, this wind  
sent her immaculately cleaned and brushed hair waving. Moka had arrived at her  
favorite spot in the school. A lone figure stood at the vending machine crouched  
down in front of it to get his dispensed beverage, and personal favorite, a can  
of tomato juice. As he turned to go sit down and drink the red nectar, he  
spotted her, his one and only friend. Moka Akashiya. She ran to greet him. "Good  
morning Tsukune! How are you?" She asked with the brightest smile she could  
muster. "Good morning to you to Moka. And I'm fine thanks for asking." He said  
returning her kindness with the way he ushered his words. She purchased a can of  
coffee from the machine and sat next to him on one of the near by benches. As  
they began to talk the morning away, they did not notice a mysterious figure  
watching them from the shadows...

BOING...

"Huh?" Tsukune suddenly muttered. "What happened?" Moka asked him with a  
confused look on her face. "Oh nothing I just thought I heard something... Don't  
worry about it..." Tsukune assured her. "Oh Okay then, now back to Nekonome, I  
still think she does a terrible job hiding her monster form..." Moka's words  
grew quieter to him as he was trying to find the origin of the sound. *Hmm...  
That was weird...* Tsukune thought to himself. And returned to his conversation  
with Moka, who was pouting at him for not listening to her. As she began to chew  
him out and he tried to apologize, the hidden figure muttered under her breath,  
"Moka Akashiya, the infamous 'Girl Who Stole The Heart Of A Vampire' well we'll  
see who really deserves that title..." she began to chuckle to herself as she  
walked away.

Well that's my sample. Tell me if you liked it, I would have Moka and Tsukune  
here to help me sign off, but all that's on Jordan's desk is a small folded  
paper. Oh there's something on it... "Go fuck yourself new writer, we'll be  
there next time. -M.A. & T.A. Hmmm... Well... Ok then. Until next time!

Cheers!  
-Matt


End file.
